Exhaustion
by Crimefighter8413
Summary: Leanne is exhausted, but she refuses to listen to Jesse's advice ends up fainting in centre stage. Leanne/Jesse fluff, NOT A ROMANTIC STORY. One-shot. Rated K for mentions of drugs and ODs. DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN CODE BLACK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


**Hi guys, it's been a few years since I was writing fanfictions after the start of my GCSEs, but I've now managed to make time for it in between revision for my exams. So, this is technically my first fanfiction. Anyway, this is just a little one-shot about Leanne and Jesse (not romantically) where he looks after her when she's exhausted. Hope you enjoy! xxx**

 **DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF CODE BLACK!**

* * *

 _Code black: An influx of patients so great, there aren't enough resources to treat them._

 _The average ER is in code black five times per year._

 _Angels Memorial Hospital in L.A. is in code black 300 times per year._

And tonight was no different. It was 11p.m. and Angels Memorial had been in code black for an hour. Doctors and nurses were rushing round in a dizzying blur as more and more people were coming in with various major and minor injuries. Already, the ER staff were getting pretty tired, including one doctor in particular.

Dr Leanne Rorish had already worked 8 hours of her shift when the hospital went into code black, and even before that the ER had been insanely busy. Because of this, she'd not yet had the opportunity to get something to eat or drink, nor did she get any sleep the previous night. With all of this combined, Leanne was completely, utterly exhausted. And this didn't go unnoticed by her favourite nurse.

Jesse, or 'Mama', had been watching Leanne for the majority of her shift. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes from the previous night, and that she'd been dead on her feet from the moment she walked through the hospital doors. He couldn't remember Leanne taking a break at all during her shift, and quite frankly, he was worried. Leanne looked ready to pass out, so he decided to step in.

"Hey daddy." Jesse said as he approached her in centre stage.

"Hey mama." She murmured tiredly.

"Why don't you go take a break? You've been rushed off your feet all shift and you look like you're gonna pass out." Leanne suppressed a yawn before replying.

"Can't yet. We're in code black and it's only going to get worse. Besides, I don't have time to take a break when there are people in the waiting room waiting to be treated, Jesse." She yawned again.

"But Leanne, you're exhausted. You won't be any use to anyone if you end up fainting from exhaustion. Come on, ten minutes, that's all I'm asking." Jesse said. Leanne was about to give in when the EMTs came crashing through the doors. She bolted over to the gurney where she immediately began to assess her new patient.

"Right, this is Jane Doe. She was found collapsed on the sidewalk by a stranger. Suspected seizure and fractured ankle. She's also consumed quite a bit of alcohol and possibly taken something. Pulse is weak, low BP of 90/60, GCS was 12 on arrival and has now improved to 14 but extremely disorientated..." The EMT rallied off as they rushed to centre stage.

"Dr Hudson, Dr Pineda you're with me!" Leanne shouted over her shoulder whilst hooking all sorts of leads and wires to the patient. As she was doing so she began to feel slightly dizzy. She pushed the feeling away and tried to concentrate on the patient. She pulled her stethoscope from around her neck and listened to Jane Doe's chest.

"Depressed breathing and pinpoint pupils. Lips are blue, Dr Hudson check her nails." Neal had a quick inspection of the girl's fingernails.

"Blue." He shouted.

"Okay, she's definitely taken something. Dr Pineda, what do you think?"

" Umm... " Malaya stuttered for a second before answering, "okay, umm... Well it's definitely an overdose of some sort. Depressed breathing, blue lips and nails, disorientation. I'd go with a heroin overdose. So we need 1cc naloxone stat!"

"Good, can we get 1cc of naloxone administered to her please!" Leanne hollered before she was hit with another dizzy spell. The corners of her vision darkened for a second before clearing again. Jesse noticed this as he returned with the naloxone.

" Hey, Leanne, you okay? " He asked, concerned.

"Yeah mama, fine. Okay, let's take a look at this ankle." Leanne moved to the opposite end of the bed so she could assess the damage done to the ankle. She undid the splint on Jane Doe's leg to reveal a swollen, dark purple ankle. She could already tell it was broken, but whether surgery was needed she was unsure of. Leanne had begun to check the pulse in the foot when her vision blurred again, but she couldn't shake it. Centre stage started to spin around her and she tried to grab onto something nearby. She took a step back and felt the world tilt sharply. Leanne felt someone's arms wrap around her waist, and was vaguely aware of someone calling her name just as she was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

Jesse had been watching Leanne carefully as she had been treating Jane Doe for her heroin overdose. As he returned with the naloxone for the patient he noticed Leanne had gone slightly pale and had a vague expression on her face. From the look in her eyes, Jesse could tell she was dizzy since he was all too familiar with the look. He moved closer to her, afraid that she might collapse.

"Hey, Leanne, you okay? " He asked, concerned.

"Yeah mama, fine. Okay, let's take a look at this ankle." She said before he watched her move to the other end of the bed. She's only just begun to assess the ankle when he was the same look flash across her face.

"Leanne?" He questioned. " Leanne, you okay?"

He watched then as Leanne took a step back and suddenly began falling to the floor. He raced to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her.

"Leanne! Leanne, can you hear me?" He asked as her eyes rolled into her head. A couple of people turned to look at Leanne once they'd heard Jesse shouting, and gasped when they saw her passed out in Jesse's arms. Seeing that he had no other option, Jesse picked Leanne up bridal style and carried her to her office. Gently, he laid her down on her office couch before checking her vitals. He was relieved to find that they were relatively normal, apart from a slightly elevated heart rate and a low BP. Just as he was reaching for the blanket above the couch Leanne's eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey daddy, gave us all a bit of a scare just then." Jesse said softly.

" Yeah, I was think I should've listened to you back there, save myself from the embarrassment of fainting. " She murmured before yawning.

"Well, you know what they say, mama knows best." Leanne chuckled at his comment. " Anyway, it's about time you had something to eat and then get some rest. No buts, we don't want a repeat of earlier. "

"I wasn't going to object."

" Good. Now, I will go and get you something to eat and drink, I'll be back in a minute. " Jesse told her quietly.

"Thanks mama." She whispered, then closed her eyes while she waited for Jesse to return. She was asleep within seconds. Jesse came back a few minutes later to find a sleeping Leanne, so he set the food down on her desk and turned to her.

"Goodnight daddy." He whispered. He was almost sure that Leanne whispered back, " Goodnight mama. " And with that, he left her office to let her get some well needed sleep.

* * *

 **Well guys, hope you liked this one-shot, I will be writing more fanfics in the future so keep checking my account for new stories. Don't forget to R &R.**

 **Tia xxxx**


End file.
